Jay Redflame
Jay Redflame is a trainer from Kanto Pallet Town. He also is the future trainer of Kanto. His partner is a Pikachu, he also is the son of Ash Redflame. Personality Jay is not very bright rushing in without thinking. He also is very cocky and overconfident, before battles he becomes really excited. He also is stubborn and quick-tempered. Achievements Boulder Badge Cascade Badge Thunder Badge Rainbow Badge Soul Badge Marsh Badge Volcano Badge Earth Badge Coral Eye Badge Sea Ruby Badge Spike Shell Badge Jade Star Badge Title of the Champion of Kanto Orange Island Trophy Love Interests Yellow Yellow was always Jay's crush ever since they met. Both of their Pikachu also like eachother. They may go on a date when they are older. History When Jay was younger he also caused mischief he even once troubled a Viridian business man Mr. Mann. Who worked at a Pokemon Center and sent out deliveries. Every time he destroyed Mr. Mann's car. When Jay became a trainer Mr. Mann was happy he would never see Jay again. Jay met many traveling partners Sora and Al who stuck with him forever as great friends. Jay caught many Pokemon including Pikachu who became his partner. A Charmander who was his starter Pokemon and eventually evolved into Charmeleon and Charizard. Jay has a mysterious egg that still won't hatch. He eventually battled many trainers, earning gym badges, and catching Pokemon. He even was in a heated battle with his rival Gary. His new team is Pikachu, Charizard, Egg, Bulbasaur, Pidgeotto, and Snorlax. Then the egg hatched into an unidentified Pokemon called Emolga he had a talk with Prof. Juniper, professor of Unova, telling about Emolga. When Jay earned eight gym badges he entered the Pokemon League, after many fierce battles he went up against his rival Gary. In the end Jay won the battle and the Indigo Plateau. Eventually he traveled to the Orange Islands earning their badges. Battled stalking fans, learned about more Pokemon and caught more Pokemon. Then he battled Drake and won after his Charizard finished the battle against Drake's Dragonite. Pokemon Jay's Pikachu (Pika) Level: 53 Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail and Electro Ball Gender: Male Location Caught: Pallet Town Pika is Jay's partner and his best friend. Pikachu is one of Jay's most powerful Pokemon. Pika is always on Jay's shoulder and is always there for him. Its tail is very powerful and lashing. Attacks like Thunderbolt make it a powerhouse. Its pouches contain electrical volts that charge devices. It also is very fast as well. Jay's Charizard (Charles as a Charmander, Charmeleon, and Charizard) Level: 70 Moves: Flamethrower, Fly, Blast Burn and Dragon Tail Gender: Male Location Caught: Pallet Town Charles is Jay's most powerful Pokemon and his most stubborn one. It is hotheaded and quick tempered. It also knows a few powerful burning fire moves. He also uses this Pokemon to fly along with Pidgeot. It is like the older brother of Jay's team even though it is hard to command and is very stubborn. He show equal affection for all of Jay's Pokemon and never will back down on a fight. It rarely loses a battle because of the power this Pokemon posseses. It has a rivalry with Gary's Blastoise. Jay's Emolga Level: 48 ??? Attacks: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Volt Switch, and Acrobatics ??? ??? ??? Jay's Bulbasaur Gender: Male Level: 50 Moves: Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Tackle Location Caught: Viridian Forest Bulbasaur is on Jay's line of heavyhitters being a very tough fighter with a Solarbeam that can send enemies flying into the sky and come crashing done with a bang. Jay's Pidgeotto Gender: Unknown Level: 45 Moves: Gust, Fly, Wing Attack, Quick Attack Location Caught: Viridian Forest Pidgeotto is Jay's main flyer, flying him city to city.